


Cross My Heart, Cross My Fingers

by Jaela



Series: SASO2015 Fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Tanaka and Noya are mentioned briefly but that's it, Underage Drinking, someone needs to teach these kids about moderation and chasers and staying hydrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/pseuds/Jaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby birds drink alcohol and they are bad at it. Fill for SASO2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart, Cross My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> For the SASO prompt:
> 
> _"I'm not just drunk. I...I really think I'm in love with you." - Run Dry (X Heart X Fingers) by Patrick Stump_
> 
> Don't be fooled by the fact that the inspiration and title came from a really angsty song. This is pretty much pure fluff all the way through. I promise I know how to write angst, but sometimes cute happens instead, accidentally.
> 
> I really don't know how or why my first two Haikyuu fics ever both ended up being YamaTsukki when I ship about fifty million other things, but here we are.
> 
> Quick note: There is a joke in here that is a pun on the word _kutsu_ (shoes) sounding a lot like the word _ketsu_ (ass). I can't figure out how to do proper footnotes on here so I'll just give you that one up front so you can enjoy my terrible sense of humor when you get there.

Tsukki Doesn’t Drink is one of the clear-cut facts spelled out in Tadashi’s mind, right along with Tsukki’s Exact Height and Tsukki’s Expression When He Is Angrier Than Usual and a million other relevant details, memorized and filed away.

He does not drink and has turned down opportunities to drink alcohol more than once (although, that was probably at least partially because of the company that would have been involved—why the hell would he put up with their rowdier teammates _drunk_ when he can barely deal with them _sober?_ ).

So when one day after school, he locks the door to his bedroom behind Tadashi and pulls the telltale aluminum cans out of his bag, something doesn’t compute. Tsukki lines them all up on the desk, and Tadashi feels like this might be a joke, or a test or something.

“Why are we doing this?”

Tsukki scratches at the back of his head. “Your birthday,” he bites out, as if even that much was difficult to say.

“…Isn’t for another two weeks,” Tadashi says weakly.

“Yeah, well.” Tsukki cleared his throat. “My parents are away this weekend. They won’t be then.”

This seems… wrong, somehow. Off.

“Where did you get…?”

“Bought it.”

“You’re not old enough to buy alcohol.”

Tsukki is making that face like he’s really running out of patience. “I just got them out of a vending machine. It’s not a big deal.”

Tadashi is pretty sure it is a _very_ big deal. “And… this one?” He picks up the one item that’s different from the rest. Most of the containers gathered are just Asahi Super-Dry and chuuhai, but there is also a glass bottle of some sort of strawberry-flavored spirit. “Do vending machines really sell this kind of thing?”

Tsukki blushes _furiously_ for some reason, and turns his face away to hide it. “That one’s from a convenience store,” he admits. “You just have to press a button that says you’re over 20. No one ever checks.”

Well, that certainly explains how Tanaka and Nishinoya seem to be able to obtain alcohol on a regular basis. It doesn’t seem like it should be that easy.

“I just didn’t want us to only have cheap stuff,” Tsukki adds defensively, which is weird because he’s not usually the type to offer more information than required. “And it’s easier to have something strong than to carry twice as many cans of weak beer.”

“Oh. That makes sense.” Well, it does and it doesn’t, but that sort of response is more or less automatic for Tadashi at this point.

Neither of them really knows how to start.

Finally, out of frustration, Tsukki grabs one of the beers and cracks it open. He takes a seat at the foot of the bed and Tadashi joins him, reaching for a chuuhai and nearly dropping it in his haste. He hadn’t noticed his hands were shaking.

The flavor is citrusy and smooth, but it burns Tadashi’s throat in a strange, unfamiliar way. He’s tempted to cough but he doesn’t want to seem like a wimp over something as mild as this, so he just washes back the initial sting with another gulp.

It’s not so bad.

\--

After one drink, it seems like nothing has happened until Tsukki is in the middle of a story and has to try about four times to pronounce the word _shoes._ Tadashi snorts, and then breaks into a fit of giggles that he can’t seem to get under control. Tsukki frowns and nudges him, tells him to stop, but then it turns contagious and then they’re both laughing.

It takes them a full five minutes to stop snickering entirely, and then it all starts up again when Tadashi gets up to get another can and somehow manages to trip over his own feet and pull one sock half-way off in the process.

\--

After two drinks, Tsukki starts humming under his breath. He stops when he notices Tadashi watching, entranced.

But a few minutes later he seems to forget that he was embarrassed and actually _sings_ a few lines, tapping his fingers against his thighs to keep the beat. His voice is kind of rough and not especially strong, but it’s not bad, either.

“I’ve never heard you sing before,” Tadashi says after the impromptu serenade trails off.

“Ugh,” Tsukki says. “Let’s quit school and form a band.”

Tadashi begins to suspect that Tsukki is a lightweight.

“I can’t play any instruments.” But then he remembers recorder lessons in elementary school and starts giggling again. They could be the first band to hit the charts with just one recorder and one quiet, embarrassed vocalist. He can’t even stop laughing long enough to communicate this ridiculous image, so Tsukki shoves him playfully and Tadashi topples off of the bed.

Maybe they are both lightweights.

\--

They run out of chuuhai so Tadashi tries a beer. It’s gross, but not as gross as he thought. He expected something really strong, but this just tastes like fizzy, sort of bitter water.

“I liked the other stuff better,” he says.

“That’s because it’s a sissy drink.” His voice keeps getting louder. He’s not shouting, just sort of… projecting. Or maybe he usually holds back his voice and he’s just not doing that anymore.

“Nuh uh. If it’s a sissy drink you’re a sissy drink too.”

Tsukki raises an eyebrow.

“Because,” Tadashi says, a little breathlessly because he’s starting to laugh again, “it’s lemon-y so it’s like you… pfha… ha… You’re so lemons, Tsukki.”

“What does that _mean?_ ” But Tsukki laughs, too, and Tadashi can’t quite remember when or how they both ended up on the floor but he’s kind of glad because closer to the ground feels more stable.

\--

There are two cans of beer left but Tsukki wants to try the strawberry stuff before they’re both too drunk to have any. That would be a waste. They’re not really sure how much you’re supposed to have. Tadashi is pretty sure you’re supposed to use shot glasses to measure it, but they don’t have one of those, so they just use the cap instead.

It’s more burn-y but also sweeter.

\--

By now they’ve both completely lost count of how much has been consumed and by whom, but Tsukki says he feels tired and dizzy so he scoots over far enough that he can lie down and rest his head in Tadashi’s lap. Tadashi doesn’t notice the effect that’s having on him until his next inhale ends up sounding all shaky and he realizes he’s about to cry.

“Whh,” Tsukki inquires, cracking one eye open because opening both (or saying a whole entire word) would be a pretty big effort right now.

“I’m just so happy,” Tadashi gushes. “You went to all of this trouble and risked getting arrested for me, and it’s not even my birthday yet.”

“Nrr,” Tsukki says. He takes a deep breath to try to get enough oxygen to his brain to maybe actually answer that. “I wouldn’t get arrested. No one cares.”

“And now I’m a _pillow,_ ” Tadashi says, his voice cracking on the pure emotion of it all. He only stops crying because it sounds so damn funny that it gets him laughing again.

\--

They agree to stop drinking, but then compromise twice and have two more capfuls of strawberry whatever-the-hell each. They try to play a video game but Tadashi keeps hitting the wrong buttons, panicking and hitting more wrong buttons, so the game ends up paused and sent to the menu screen too much for any progress to be made. Which is _hilarious._

“Say shoes again,” Tadashi says, and Tsukki has honestly completely forgotten what he’s talking about.

“Ass,” he says instead, and that tops everything else as the funniest thing anyone has said tonight. Possibly ever.

\--

Sleepiness hits them all at once, and by the time Tadashi grumbles that they’ll have to get the guest futon, he already knows there’s no way his muscles will cooperate enough to make that happen.

“Ugh,” Tsukki says, not for the first time tonight. “Jusshare th’bed with me.”

Tadashi’s breath hitches again, and he throws his arms clumsily around Tsukki’s shoulders. “I just love you so much,” he whimpers into his shoulder.

Tsukki goes rigid, snapping out of his haze a little. “Shut up. You’re just drunk.”

“You’re the one who’s noisy,” Tadashi says over a half-laugh half-sob. And it’s true. Tsukki has a strong voice after all and he could be a radio announcer or something. He knows so much about music, anyway, he’d be a _great_ DJ. He’d be so good at it and Tadashi wants to cry about that too. Tsukki would be so good at _anything._ “I love you.”

“You’re still drunk.”

“Nuh uh.”

“You are. You are _undeniably_ drunk.” They both are, and it’s a miracle Tsukki manages to get out a word with that many syllables.

“Okay, okay.” Tadashi braces his hands on Tsukki’s shoulders. “But also I mean it.”

Tsukki looks at him. His eyes flick over Tadashi’s freckles, his watery eyes, his lips. He sighs heavily with the weight of inhibitions that even _definitely too much alcohol_ didn’t manage to take.

“Let’s see if you still do in the morning.”

“I will,” Tadashi promises. “I’ll mean it forever.”

Tsukki struggles to his feet, and pulls Tadashi up with him.

“Go to sleep.”

 


End file.
